halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Wanted Criminals
The Overlords have listed the following individuals as terrorists and agents of chaos and despair. They are to be apprehended on sight and a reward is offered for each individual. All are expected to be armed and extremely, extremely dangerous. Terrorist Cells Numerous groups have risen to oppose the righteous rule of the Overlords, some more vicious than others. This list is an approximation based on various sources of intelligence and speculation. The most dangerous of these terrorist groups is known as the Homefront Rebellion and is chaired by the Sangheili known as Draconus. Homefront Rebellion Cell Location: Unknown Leader: Draconus 'Vadamee, Sangheili, Heavily Armored, RDF DISTURBANCE Known Affiliates: *The Warden, Human, Body Manipulation *Tsiktsik, Unknown Species, Telepathic and Mythical Specialization *Unknown Name, nicknamed "Drez," Unknown Species, Heavy Shock Tropper *Qas'Ra, Daeus, Unknown Speciality *The Watcher, Forerunner Ancilla (Artificial Intelligence) *Cortana, Human Upper-Class Artificial Intelligence (Serial Number CTN 0425-9) *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy John-117, Human, SPARTAN-II, RDF DISTURBANCE *Petty Officer First Class Cassandra-075, Human, SPARTAN-II *Senior Chief Petty Officer Linda-058, Human, SPARTAN-II *Senior Chief Petty Officer Kelly-087, Human, SPARTAN-II *Senior Petty Officer First Class William-043, Human, SPARTAN-II, RDF DISTURBANCE *Senior Petty Officer Second Class Samuel-034, Human, SPARTAN-II, RDF DISTURBANCE *Lieutenant Commander Fred-104, Human, SPARTAN-II *Rear Admiral Fhajad-084, Human Artificial Intelligence (Serial Number FJD 0521-3) *Chief Petty Officer Tom-B292, Human, SPARTAN-III *Chief Petty Officer Lucy-B091, Human, SPARTAN-III *Petty Officer First Class Mark-G034, Human, SPARTAN-III *Petty Officer Second Class Olivia-G012, Human, SPARTAN-III *Petty Officer Second Class Ash-G099, Human, SPARTAN-III *Lieutenant Commander Kurt-051 Trevelyan-Ambrose, Human, SPARTAN-II *Lieutenant Tanya Rivers, Human, Special Operations *Matthias Tess, Human, Mercenary, Nicknamed "Aztec" *Alexandria Tess, Human, Civilian *Robert Dalesio, Human, Civilian, Nicknamed "Deuce" *Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood, Human, Tactician *Orien Tomasaro, Unknown Species, Unknown Specialization *Tony Stark, Human, Gunnery Armorer, RDF DISTURBANCE *Alphonse Elric, Human, Heavy Armor, RDF DISTURBANCE *Edward Elric, Human, Civilian, RDF DISTURBANCE *Winry Rockbell, Human, Civilian, Gunnery Armorer, RDF DISTURBANCE *Roy Mustang, Human, Civilian, RDF DISTURBANCE *Louis Armstrong, Human, Civilian, RDF DISTURBANCE *Riza Hawkeye, Human, Civilian, RDF DISTURBANCE *Sergeant First Class Marcus Fenix, Human, RDF DISTURBANCE *Lieutenant Commander Anya Stroud, Human, Intelligence, RDF DISTURBANCE *Sergeant Dominic Santiago, Human, RDF DISTURBANCE *Staff Sergeant Damon Baird, Human, RDF DISTURBANCE *Brigadier General Victor Hoffman, Human, Tactician, RDF DISTURBANCE *Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez *Ship Mistress Thama ‘Vaduma, RDF DISTURBANCE *Brigadier General James Ackerson, RDF DISTURBANCE *Chief Petty Officer Jai-006, Human, SPARTAN-II *Petty Officer First Class Adriana-111, Human, SPARTAN-II *Petty Officer First Class Michael-003, Human, SPARTAN-II *Petty Officer First Class Alice-130, Human, SPARTAN-II *Chief Petty Officer Jerome-092, Human, SPARTAN-II *Petty Officer First Class Douglas-042, Human, SPARTAN-II *Captain Miranda Keyes, Human, Tactician, RDF DISTURBANCE *Jacob Keyes, Human, Civilian, RDF DISTURBANCE *Dr. Mario, Human, Civilian, RDF DISTURBANCE *Unknown, Human, Mercenary, Nicknamed "Genesis Trickshot" *Caenna, Unknown Species, Unknown Specialization *Hieronymus, Unknown Species, Unknown Specialization *Five Unknown SPARTAN-III's #Emmanuel-G024, Human, Speciality Unknown, Nicknamed "Emerald" #Name Unknown, Speciality Unknown #Name Unknown, Speciality Unknown #Name Unknown, Speciality Unknown #Name Unknown, Speciality Unknown *Three Unknown T'sa Koyan Mercenaries #Name Unknown, Speciality Unknown #Kyrun, T'sa Koyan, Communications Expert #Hinvko, T'sa Koyan, Swordsman Speciality *Two Domesticated Dogs, No Other Pets #Sargent, Breed Unknown, RDF DISTURBANCE #Black Hayate, Shiba Inu *Twenty-Nine SPARTAN-IV's, Human. Unknown Specialities Zemus' Following Cult Location: Unknown Leader: Zorona 'Vadamee, Sangheili, Sniper, RDF DISTURBANCE Known Affiliates: *Ion 6.02x10^23, Forerunner ATOM Corporation High-Level Artificial Intelligence, *Bringer of Night, Nyx Djaro, Shock Trooper *Zamyap, Sangheili-Unggoy Hybrid, Unknown Specialization, RDF DISTURBANCE **Zuka 'Zamamee, Sangheili, Ossoonna, RDF DISTURBANCE **Yayap, Unggoy, Deacon, RDF DISTURBANCE, *Raian, Unknown Species, Unknown Specialization *Arbiter Soza 'Wattinree, Sangheili, Civilian, RDF DISTURBANCE *Fleet Admiral Rtas 'Vadumee, Sangheili, Special Operations *Special Operations Commander Parasses 'Kimaree, Sangheili, Special Operations, RDF DISTURBANCE *Numerous Sangheili Soldiers Archon Tribe of Dragons Location: Unknown Leader: Archon Nightwing Ravenholm, Fire Tribe-Cosmic Hybrid Dragon, Heavy Armor Specialization, RDF DISTURBANCE Known Affiliates: *Shadowhorn, Skull Tribe Dragon, Dragon Magic *Gemini Irontail, Archon Dragon, Forge Worker *Phoenix Crimsontalon, Archon Dragon, Dragon Magic *Lightwing, Light Tribe Dragon, Dragon Magic *Azurespine, Lightning Tribe Dragon, Dragon Magic *Lakeback, Earth Tribe Dragon, Dragon Magic *Palefang, Darkness Tribe Dragon, Hand-To-Hand *Cortana (War Dragon), Human High-Level Artificial Intelligence, Forerunner Wyvern Armor Specialist *Numerous Lightning Tribe Dragons *Numerous Air Tribe Dragons *Numerous Light Tribe Dragons *Numerous Fire Tribe Exile Dragons *Numerous Earth Tribe Dragons *Numerous Darkness Tribe Dragons *Numerous Water Tribe Dragons Order of Orion Location: Unknown Leader: Ares, Human, unknown specification, RDF DISTURBANCE Known Affiliates: *Bianca Romanov, codenamed "Kodiak," Human, Heavy-Weapons Specialist *Unknown Name, Codenamed "Holographer," San 'Shyuum, Holography Specialist *Six SPARTAN-IV's, Unknown Specialization *Countless others United Rebel Front Location: '''Unknown '''Leader: '''Many factions within '''Known Affiliates: *Colonel Staffan Sentzke, Human, Demolitions Expert *Ilsa Zane, Human, SPARTAN-II, Shock trooper *One SPARTAN-IV, Unknown Specialization *Countless others Anonymous Location: 'Unknown '''Leader: '''Unknown '''Known Affiliates: ' *Sharony Tran, Human, hacking specialist *Unknown Mana'Mak Triumvirate '''Location: '''Holm'Aka A'za Ice Shelf '''Leader: '''Yakata Muramahuna, Ylkahyzma, unknown speciality '''Known Affiliates: *The entire Ylkahyzma species Storm of the Prophets Location: '''Pripyat Continent '''Leader: '''Prophet Koyus, Jiralhanae, Morale specialitist '''Known Affiliates: *Many members of the Jiralhanae, Unggoy, Kig-yar, Huragok, and Yanme'e Fist of Rukt Location: '''Unknown '''Leader: '''Diyus, Jiralhanae, Heavy Specialist '''Known Affiliates: *Countless Jiralhanae Hands of the Honorable Blood Location: '''New Sanghelios '''Leader: '''Unknown '''Known Affiliates: *Leht 'Madav, Sangheili, Tactical Speciality, RDF DISTURBANCE Souls of Chaos Location: '''Unknown '''Leader: '''Mara Numar Boranamastukar '''Known Affiliates: *Countless numbers of various species R'zak Var's Privateers Location: 'Greatland Province '''Leader: '''R'zak Var, Kig-yar, Piracy specialist '''Known Affiliates: ' *Countless numbers of various species Night's Eternity of Chaos '''Location: '''Too many to mention '''Leader: '''Koiron, Nyx, Unknown speciality '''Known Affiliates: *Tiresias, Nyx *Countless Nyx The Freeworld Coalition Location: '''Unknown '''Leader: '''Eager-To-Burn '''Known Affiliates: *Countless members of various species Kaya Nu Rayaka Location: '''Unknown '''Leader: '''Uya Ra'a Wa Yaka'a '''Known Affiliates: *Unknown number of associates If any of these are discovered, they are to executed on sight.